


I Knew She'd Be Back

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: I've Never Liked School More [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: College, F/F, Fluff, Freshman Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: I keep telling all my friends about my girlfriend Luisa, and how she's the most beautiful person ever, but they don't believe me. That is until she shows up on campus to my surprise.





	I Knew She'd Be Back

It was the beginning of spring time in Atlanta during my freshman year at Barden. I had been so busy with midterms and my internship at the local radio station that I haven’t been able to talk to Luisa for a solid month. I missed her so badly, I could hardly manage to make it through the day without wanting to call her during the middle of class. She was always on my mind, and I loved her so much. It’s been hell no being able to talk to her, let alone convince every one of my friends she’s real. I talked about her all the time, and none of my friends believed me because how often does one become a foreign exchange student against their will, then fall in love with the school bully, who eventually becomes their girlfriend? I still found that a bit fucked up, but also so romantic, kind of like a Romeo and Juliet story. Separated by circumstance, they fought to be together, but thankfully we didn’t die trying. I laughed at the thought while I was sitting with some other friends in the courtyard having a small picnic. The other friends were Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Aubrey, and Jesse. Stacie was known as the hot one of the group, Cynthia-Rose was known as the gay one, Aubrey, while we made up, was still controlling and crazy, and Jesse was the same nice guy I left here for an entire year in high school.

When I got back to the States, I started college that fall, and I told all of the friends I had about Luisa. They didn’t believe me but continued to let me rant about how beautiful she was and how great of a girlfriend she was for the entire year. If they didn’t want to believe someone so beautiful could exist, let them. I honestly didn’t believe she existed myself until we became close friends and I fell in love. While I didn’t care, I wanted them to know that she was real and that she was my girlfriend. “I’m telling you guys. She’s real, and really my girlfriend,” I pleaded, waving around my juice box for dramatic effect. “If she’s sooo real, then why haven’t we seen her at all?” Aubrey asked, sitting across from me. I looked at her with a serious face and told her, “Because she lives in Germany! I thought I made that very clear!”

“Okay. Describe her again,” Stacie said, sipping her juice. I knew we were adults now, but juice boxes never get old. I thought for a while about what I would say, until I finally came up with, “She’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Her hair is like touching a cloud and is the most gorgeous blonde ever. Her eyes are just such a vibrant blue, I can’t help but get lost in them each time I look into them. Her skin is so soft it’s like a baby, and she’s so tall, I can barely kiss her even when I’m standing on my tip toes.”

“Yep. Definitely a celebrity crush,” Cynthia-Rose chimed in, visualizing someone famous.

“Come on, guys! Why won’t you believe me?” I begged, drinking more juice.

“Because Becs. No one like that is just walking around without being famous,” Jesse said, looking at me blankly.

“Ugh, fine. You won’t believe me, and I don’t know why I try anymore.” We moved on to talking about midterms and how shitty they were. We all passed, but it was a ton of studying on our parts, and everyone hated studying. I couldn’t help but wonder how college in Germany was compared to here in the US. I’m sure it was harder, but I was sure Luisa had no problem with it because she was very smart. I zoned out of the conversation, which had changed to professors we hated. I thought of when I was able to see Luisa again when I would be able to be held in her arms, when I would be able to feel her lips against mine. I was drawn out of my thoughts when Stacie said, “Hey guys. Hot person 11 o’clock.” We all collectively turned and saw the receding figure of a girl in black skinny jeans, black hi-top Converse, and a red and black flannel, despite the fairly warm temperatures. She clearly wasn’t accustomed to the Atlanta heat or else she wouldn’t have worn that, but who was I to call her out on her outfits? I basically wore the same thing every day. But the girl stopped by a security guard, glanced down at her phone, and asked in excellent English, “Do you know where Hollis Hall is? I can’t seem to find it, and I’ve been trying to find my girlfriend for hours now.” The security guard turned to the side, turning the girl around to where she was walking away from, and told her, “It’s down this way.”

The girl’s face was in full view now, and as soon as she looked up at the building, I knew it was Luisa. The security guard started to walk away, but Luisa turned around and shouted at him, “Thank you, sir!” I stood up, screaming, “Moose! I can’t believe it’s you!” I ran to her, and she turned around, yelling, “Maus! I found you!” I jumped into her arms and she held me around the waist as I peppered her face with kisses. She extended her arms, spinning us around like she used to before she pulled me back down into a long passionate kiss. I held her face in place while I deepened the kiss by sliding my tongue into her mouth. She let me down after we had greeted each other with kisses and hugs, professing our love out loud. I must have forgotten about the rest of my friends because I kind of jumped when they all yelled a variation of, “Who is that?!” Luisa leaned down and whispered, “Still the Jumpy Maus I see.” I smiled smugly at her as I turned in her arms, leaned into her embrace around my waist, and explained to everyone else, “Guys, this is Luisa. My  _ real _ girlfriend. She actually exists, thank you very much.” Luisa noticed how sarcastic I was, and bent down to tell me, “Still Feisty as well,” before attacking my neck with kisses and love bites. I succumbed to her warmth and overwhelming love, and allowed her to have at me for a bit before Aubrey scolded, “Alright you two! I can see your toners through those jeans!”

I pulled away from Luisa enough to back talk, “That’s my dick!” Luisa pulled me back to her, saying, “When did you get that? ‘Cause I would love to see it.” She teased me as she tried to slip her hand into the waistband of my pants and kissed her way up my neck. I stopped her before she barely got a single finger in my pants, and she groaned slightly. “Not now, Moose. At least wait until we’re alone,” I reprimanded, pulling her over to the rest of my friends. She followed begrudgingly and sat with me in her lap, arms wrapped around my waist. I picked up my juice box, sipped some, then offered some to Luisa. “You want some?” She nodded her head, and took the straw in her mouth, slurping the rest of the juice out of the pouch. I kissed her cheek, then got another juice box from my backpack, stabbing the straw through the hole. It was then that I noticed everyone staring at us like we were unicorns, but I honestly thought Luisa was a unicorn for a while. I realized they were staring at Luisa, and told them, “Did I not say she was the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?” Everyone just continued to gape at us when she nuzzled my neck, stating, “That’s you, Maus. I’m just lucky you haven’t found anyone better than me.” I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and she laughed, knowing that I’d get flustered if she doubted her beauty.

I intertwined our fingers on my stomach, kissed her passionately, then whispered, “There’s no one better than you.” I kissed her again, only to be interrupted by Cynthia-Rose, “We know you’re girlfriends and all, but do you really need to be this . . . affectionate?” Luisa pulled away, pulled me closer, then stated, “Yes, we do. I’ll be here for three weeks before I have to go back to Denmark.” There were so many surprises in that sentences, I looked directly at her, gasping, “You’re here for  _ three weeks _ ? And since when have you been in Denmark?” She turned to me, kissed me, then answered, “Yes. My parents said I could spend my entire spring break with you, and I forgot to tell you I’m studying at Copenhagen’s finest university on a full scholarship. Apparently, when you write your admittance essay on your first love who you were supposed to hate, it gets a lot of views.” I hugged her tightly, and said, “Awww, Moose. That’s great. I’ll have to read it sometime.”

“You already have.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you remember that love letter I sent you about halfway through summer last year, you’ve read it.”

“You used a love letter as your admittance essay?”

“Well, it was the other way around. I used my admittance essay as a love letter.” I smiled and shook my head at her antics before letting her finish the juice box I opened. I stood up, collecting my things and pulling Luisa up with me. I turned to everyone, and told them, “Okay. See you guys later. I’m going to go show Luisa around campus.” They waved their goodbyes as we walked away, Luisa’s arm wrapped around my shoulders.

********

“God, I’ve missed you,” I whispered, pressing my forehead to Luisa’s. I gripped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. She reciprocated the kiss and pulled me tighter against her by my waist. “I’ve missed you more, Maus,” she whispered, caressing my sides with her hands. It kind of tickled, and I squirmed beneath her. She noticed, kissed me again, and tickled me. I couldn’t help but try to get away from her, though I knew she wouldn’t let me. I was pinned to her bed by her hips, and there was no way I was getting out of this one. “Stop it!” I laughed, pushing against her sweat coated shoulders. She didn’t budge, and kissed down my neck instead, continuing to tickle my tummy. When she saw I had enough, she flipped us onto her back, running her hands over my bare back. I lifted myself off her a few inches, studying her smiling face. I smoothed a piece of her hair behind her ear, and she did the same thing to me, cupping my cheek. “I love you, Moose,” I said, staring into her eyes. “I love you too, Maus.”

“I wish you didn’t have to leave. I could do this forever,” I sighed, leaning into her touch.

“I wish I didn’t have to either because I would love to stay just like this.” She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me down into another deep kiss. She rolled us onto my back, and put all her weight on my body, crushing the breath out of me. I enjoyed the feeling of her weight between my legs, the feeling of her hot, slick skin against mine again, and the feeling of her soft lips pressing into mine. Both pairs. I wrapped my arms around her neck and back, succumbing to her touch between my legs. “We can make the most of the time we have together,” She teased, squeezing my inner thigh. I nipped at her lip, and told her, “Don’t plan on getting much sleep then.” We kissed again, and I, while I dreaded the future, didn’t worry because I knew she’d be back. We’d be together again, no matter how. We had a love stronger than any rivalry. I mean, it’s not like we’d be rivals again anyways.


End file.
